Young Love
by Breesasha
Summary: Rin tells Shippo she thinks he's cute, and he tells her that he reminds her of his mother. The two promise to marry each other in the future but don't see each other for years. When they see each other again, will they keep to the same promise? Ship/Rin
1. Introducing Inuyasha and his crew

A/N: I think this one is going to be one of my favorite stories I've written because It's a young love that starts as a close friendship to a full blown romance; all within ten to fifteen chapters. What I definitely want you guys to keep in mind is that in the feudal era women got married and had kids before the age of 18. This is a Shippo/Rin pairing which starts post-Naraku, and its rated T, which means there isn't going to be any lemons, limes, or citrus fruit.

Introducing Shippo and the Group

"Kags, I'm hungry" whined Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled a bag of ramen out of her bag.

"This is the last one Inuyasha, I'm going to have to go home soon" She said. She grabbed one of the clean pots out of the hut Inuyasha made for all of them to stay in. It didn't have the qualities of a modern day house but it was better than sleeping in a tent. The hut had sectioned off areas, and then slips separated each section. Sango & Miroku shared a 1/3 of the hut, Kagome and Inuyasha shared a 1/3, and Shippo slept in the main area of the hut in the back.

"That's fine mate, you can go home anytime as long as you don't stay too long" He answered, reaching out for the warm bowl of noodles. She made a smaller bowl for Shippo and another bowl for herself. Sango was on a straight fish and berries diet because anything else upset her and the baby growing in her stomach.

"Shippo! Time for lunch" She called, waiting to see the little fox demon scurry out from the hut.

"It smells good Mama, even though I know that fish would be better" hinted Shippo. Kagome shot him a warning look so he would stop.

"Ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked; he had eaten to his heart's fill and they had more villages to protect.

"Yes of course, I have to grow my bow and arrows first. Are you coming with us Shippo?" Kagome asked softly. He hadn't grown any over the few months since Naraku's defeat. But he was still a part of the family.

"Yes mama" He replied, finishing up the bowl. Kagome was almost done with hers as well. She had to pack up a little bit before they left. Some of the villagers in Kaede's village heard of a neighboring village that was suffering from a famine and illnesses. Kagome wanted to check it out, maybe make some coins so they could afford to buy Sango something for the baby.

"Keh, let's go" Inuyasha barked. He had his sword and he was content with that. Kagome rolled her eyes for the second time today, as she grabbed her yellow backpack. She stuffed it with some food they had stored, her sleeping bag, some spare clothes, and her first aid kit. Then she grabbed onto her little kit, and they wandered to the neighboring villages.

"I hope we aren't too late. Those rumors about the illness that plagued the village was a few days old" Kagome worried.

"Keh, they should just be happy we arrived. If it wasn't for the money…." Inuyasha started but Kagome shot him a look so evil that he shut his mouth.

"I like helping the villagers, it isn't just about what reward we can garnish" Kagome stated, as she continued walking alongside Inuyasha. He was happy to have Kagome as his; Kikyo died to help them defeat Naraku, they no longer lived a life in fear of being attacked, but they still weren't able to live the life they wanted.

Kagome did not have to have children without being able to afford it. Inuyasha could provide protection but couldn't get a real job being that he was half demon/half human. He cared about Kagome and what she wanted but being forced to wander the earth searching for villages that still needed their assistance was ridiculous.

"Come Inuyasha, I see a village up ahead" Kagome motioned for him to pay attention and follow the path that leads to that small village. Inuyasha could smell death and sickness from miles away from the town, they needed more help than Kagome could provide.

"Hello" said a small boy. His nose was red, snot dripping down onto his mouth.

"Hello, can you tell me where I can find the leader of this village?" asked Kagome gently, he pointed to the biggest house in the center of the village and Kagome followed his directions.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. I am a priestess and I can see that this village needs assistance" Kagome smiled warmly. The elderly man looked dead; his eyes were sunken in, his nose was running as well, but he was continually sneezing and coughing.

"Hello Miko, thank you for your assistance. Our townspeople have been affected by this illness; it makes all the men, women and children unable to tend to the foods that need to be harvested, and to care for the town. Is there anything you can do?" He asked slowly,

"Yes, I can begin treating the villagers with medicine to cure their sickness, but it will take several days to reach everyone in the town. Can you tell me what you have been doing to try and cure the problem?" Kagome asked.

"We have avoided contact with each other, we have also stopped bathing or going outside. We have tried every remedy available by our healer but nothing has worked so far" He replied. Kagome could see that they stopped living when they became sick.

"I suggest before I treat any of the villagers that you all bathe and eat before I heal. I also want everyone to make sure they wash their clothes, bedding, and anything else they've touched daily" Kagome instructed. The man was already grateful for that small amount of advice so he gave Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo one of the spare huts in the villa to use during their stay.

"Thank you, kind sir" Kagome bowed low and he left them to their own devices.

"Keh! The smell of all these sick people is disgusting. How long do we have to stay here?" complained Inuyasha.

"Hush Yasha, these people have what looks like the cold. It should only take us 3 more days if I can give everyone the first dose of medicine tomorrow. They haven't been taking care of themselves well. They should have been bathing and eating regularly to help their bodies heal but they haven't. Besides, we agreed to help them, so don't rush" Kagome scolded him harshly.

"What's the cold?" Shippo asked, confused.

"It's when they get the running, stuffy nose, the sneezing, coughing, sore throat. Luckily the cold is easily treatable and goes away quickly" Kagome answered, unpacking all that she brought with her. Inuyasha wasn't going to sleep until he was sure the village was safe so he sat up by the door to stay watch. Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and let Shippo get in first.

"What bout you mama?" Shippo asked.

"I have to change clothes and then talk to Inuyasha. You get some sleep first" She insisted so Shippo rested his head and went to sleep.

"The boy's getting to old to be this attached to you, Kags. He needs to learn how to be an adult soon. I remember at his age, I was fending for myself for everything. Sesshomaru kicked me out once my mother died but I wasn't afraid of anything anymore" Inuyasha said.

"He's spoiled, I know, but I don't want him to have to suffer that way. Maybe when he's older, it's not like he's behind or anything" Kagome whispered.

"He is; He needs to begin training so that he can protect himself when he gets older. Hunting can come later" Inuyasha whispered back, but Kagome had already begun undressing and getting ready for the next day's events. She was tired and ready for bed.

"Night Yasha" She said, leaning over to give him a kiss before she crawled into the sleeping bag with Inuyasha


	2. Introducing Sesshomaru

A/N: No reviews last chapter, I'm afraid no one is reading it. Well once again another chappie. Rin is 8; Shippo is equivalent to like 8 or 9. Of course Inuyasha is still in his teens when it comes to demon age, but he looks 17. Kagome is 18.

I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (whatever your religion is). I would love some reviews for Christmas, it would really make my day.

Introducing Lord Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin called after him. She ran through tall bushes and prickly plants to catch up to the graceful Sesshomaru. She was rudely intercepted by Jaken who also trailed Sesshomaru.

"Shut up brat, our lord is busy" Jaken hissed but she had already caught up with Sesshomaru and was walking along beside him. She looked up to see the magnificent inuyoukai looking down at her.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked stoically.

"Nothing milord, I just couldn't kept up" Rin said softly, lately she trailed slowly. He did not hold any malice in his voice; Rin knew he could never be upset with her. He gave her a pat on the head which she took as endearment and then continued walking.

"What is wrong with you, Rin?" Jaken asked. She wiped some snot away from her nose.

"Nothing Jaken, I am fine" Rin lied; as full blooded demons, both Jaken and Sesshomaru could tell.

"Rin, tell me what ails you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Nothing milord, Rin is fine" Rin lied again, but Sess stopped walking to face his ward. He kneeled down, getting his white pants dirty in the ground.

"Rin, do not lie to me. Tell me what ails you" Sesshomaru demanded again.

"Rin's nose is running, and Rin hurts everywhere. But I can still travel" Rin insisted.

"Jaken, search out a ningen village and take Rin to it. Find a healer for her illness; I will come back in several days. If anything happens to my ward, it is your life that pays the price" Sesshomaru said harshly. Jaken scurried off with Rin to the nearest ningen village.

"Filthy humans! I hate their stench, stupid little human got sick and I am stuck babysitting" grunted Jaken, following her throughout the village.

"Lady Kagome!" shouted Rin, she ran away from Jaken's side to see the familiar priestess.

"Hello Rin, it's a surprise to see you here after so long" Kagome said, she bent down to hug her.

"Sesshomaru-sama sent Rin to get herbs for my illness. My nose is runny and my body is in pain" said Rin.

"I can help you with that come with me" Kagome held onto Rin's hand and led her into the tent she labeled for the sickly.

"How can you help me Kagome-sama" Rin asked.

"I have medicine from my village far far away that can take care of you. Come lay down on the mat" Kagome pointed to the one closest to her. Rin lay patiently as Kagome pulled out for first aid kit from her backpack.

"This is called a thermometer; you put it under your tongue and wait until the bell rings" Kagome said, putting the thermometer in. When it came out, Kagome read it and put her temperature, it was normal.

"Well I can give you this; it's syrup that you have to swallow. Are you ready?" Kagome asked, she pulled out a plastic spoon and poured some of the cold medicine onto it. Rin opened her mouth to take it, but she hated how it tasted.

"Ewe, Kagome sama, its nasty" Rin stuck out her tongue.

"I know Rin, but now you should rest and I will come wake you up later. Alright?" Kagome asked softly.

"Ok Kagome sama" Rin agreed, lying back down on the mat.

"Is the brat alright?" Jaken asked worriedly. Kagome nodded with a smile, she knows the little kappa was concerned about the girl but refused to show it.

"Where is my bastard brother?" Inuyasha demanded, the kappa opened his mouth to protest but Kagome gave him a look that shut him up.

"Lord Sesshomaru is away" Jaken said, ignoring Inuyasha's tone.

"Well when he returns, he can talk to me about Rin. Be sure to tell him" Kagome said firmly, guiding her mate away from the tent. Unbeknownst to either of them, Shippo had slipped into the sick tent to see Rin. He had met her once before, but they were unable to speak much with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bickering.

"Hello Rin" Shippo said softly. Rin was not sleep on the mat, but she had her eyes closed.

"Hey Shippo-kun" Rin greeted him nicely; she sat up on the bed and watched him.

"I heard you were sick. But you still look nice to me" Shippo looked away a little.

"Thank you, you're cute too" Rin said, a blush spread across her face.

"I can't believe you came to the same village that I and my family are staying in. Where is Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama had Jaken bring Rin here and he will come back in a couple days. Rin does not know where he went" Rin answered truthfully.

"I'm just glad you're here. There are hardly any kids in this village that are healthy for me to play with. Inu baka is no fun, and mama is too busy to play with me" Shippo said sadly.

"Rin will play with you, Kagome-sama told Rin to rest until she came back though" Rin said.

"I doubt mama will be mad if we just talk, right?" Shippo asked.

"Rin wouldn't want to anger her. Rin doesn't know what it's like to have a mother" Rin confessed.

"I've always had Kagome as my mama and when she mated Inuyasha, he became my dad" Shippo said proudly.

"Mated?" Rin asked.

"That's what demons do, it's like getting married for humans" Shippo explained; he didn't exactly know how demons mated but he knew it meant they were together.

"Rin can't wait until Rin gets mated" Rin looked up dreamily at the sky.

"Wouldn't you get married? Being that you're human and all" Shippo asked.

"Rin does not want to marry a human, Rin wants a strong demon like Lord Sesshomaru" Rin answered. She looked over at Shippo.

"I'm going to be a strong demon like Inuyasha one day; he said he's going to start training me so that I can be a better demon" Shippo puffed out his chest.

"Inuyasha-sama is not more powerful than Sesshomaru-sama" Rin stated.

"Maybe not, but Inuyasha is really strong for a hanyou, stronger than most youkai" Shippo said, boasting about his adoptive father.

"Rin agrees on that. We both have strong fathers" Rin nodded.

"Hey runt, let Rin sleep. That bastard is going to be coming for her soon and we don't want him to have to stay any longer" Inuyasha barked in his native language. Although Kagome would not allow Inuyasha to properly train Shippo as a growing demon son should, he was still preparing him.

"Alright dad" Shippo replied. Rin looked at both of them confused.

"Inuyasha wants me to leave you alone so you can sleep. I'll see you tomorrow" He got up from the mat and ran out of the sick tent to join Inuyasha.

"Mama, I want Inuyasha to train me" Shippo said as they sat around in their hut eating dinner.

"What? Why? Don't you want to stay my little kit?" Kagome asked softly, she knew this day would come when her adopted son would grow into a taller, stronger demon but she was not ready yet.

"I like being your little kit mama, but I have to become a strong demon like Inuyasha so that I can have a family one day" Shippo said, he snuggled into Kagome's arms.

"Keh, I told you Kags. Shippo can't be a small runt forever; once he starts training his youkai powers, he will be able to provide for himself and start his own life" said Inuyasha, pretending that the compliment from Shippo went past him.

"I don't know yet Shippo, you are still so young" Kagome started but Inuyasha cut in.

"I was around his age when I had to train myself so that I could survive. With my help, he should be a powerful demon in several years" Inuyasha said brashly. Kagome looked at him like it hurt to hear him say that.

"Please mama, I promise I'll stay your little kit for as long as I can" Shippo smiled up at her.

"Alright, but nothing with a sword. I don't want you to get hurt. Let us finish our job in this village, and when we return to our house you can start training" Kagome finally agreed, she was not happy but she could see she had no choice. She quietly got up to check on the patients.

"Rin, do you feel well enough to eat?" Kagome asked. Rin's nose was still running but it seemed she no longer suffered from body aches.

"Kagome-sama, may Rin see Shippo-kun tomorrow?" Rin asked as Kagome served her some soup and another dose of medicine.

"Sure Rin, I don't see why not" Kagome answered, giving her the medicine first and then the food.

"Kagome-sama, can Rin ask you another question?" Rin asked.

"Of course, anything" Kagome replied, smiling at the young girl.

"How did you know you loved Inuyasha? You know…love him enough to mate with him?" Rin asked innocently, a blush spread across Kagome's face.

"Well, Inuyasha and I have known each other for years. We started off as just friends, then we progressed into a courtship, and then we got mated. I knew he was the one because he could make me feel better when I'm upset, he can protect and provide for me, and we make a good match. Does that answer your question?" Kagome explained.

"Yes it does, thank you Kagome-sama" Rin said, feigning tiredness. Kagome allowed her to go back to sleep as she tended to other patients in the tent. After everyone was cared for, she put them all to bed and then went back to her own hut. Inuyasha stood guard at the door again, waiting for his older half brother to return for the girl. Jaken stood outside the sick tent to make sure the human ward remained unharmed until his lord returned for them both.

Morning woke up the entire village, and many of the villagers were strong enough to return to the harvesting and chores of the town.

"How do you feel Rin?" Kagome asked the girl as she woke that morning.

"Rin feels great" Rin answered, with her usual bubbly personality.

"Shippo is waiting outside for you. Go ahead and get ready" Kagome said, excusing herself as she went to help the few remaining sick patients. Rin ran outside to see Shippo sitting on a tree stump.

"Hello Shippo-kun" She greeted.

"Good morning Rin, you look healed" Shippo said.

"Rin is all healed; can you take Rin to pick flowers?" Rin asked, Shippo knew of a meadow nearby the village. Kagome wouldn't like him to leave without permission but he felt he would be safe with Rin.

"Come, I can show you" Shippo said. Rin followed him closely, as they left the safety of the village and went out to a huge field. There were tons of flowers out there. Rin instantly starting grabbing bunches, and tying them into flower crowns and necklaces. She adored being able to be out in nature, picking flowers and enjoying the sunshine.

"Shippo-kun, thank you for taking Rin to pick flowers" Rin said.

"No problem Rin" He looked away, he liked Rin. She reminded him so much of his mother. She was nice, loved to be outdoors, and patient.

"Rin…I think I like you" Shippo said softly, he instantly looked down to the ground blushing.

"Rin likes you too" Rin replied, moving over to where he stood. He still kept his eyes down on the ground.

"I want to become a strong demon so that I can protect you, and maybe one day we can get mated" Shippo whispered.

"Rin likes the sound of that. Promise Rin that one day we will become mates?" Rin questioned.

"I promise! Even if it takes forever" Shippo chirped.

"But we must wait until after my fourteenth summer. Sesshomaru-sama said so" Rin added but Shippo was not concerned. He knew he only had 5 more years until Rin was old enough to be his mate and he had so much left to do.

"Two tasty morsels for us to eat" hissed a snake demon. Rin turned around to see two medium snake demons coming their way.

"Stay back! I am Lord Sesshomaru's ward, and he will kill you where you stand if you harm Rin or her friend" Rin shouted; although they were on the western lands, these demons could care less about Sesshomaru.

"Husssh little one" said one of the snakes. Shippo was scared, he had never faced a demon alone before. All he had was his fox magic but even that was not enough to protect them both.

"Fox magic" Shippo yelled, throwing out a small smoke bomb, with the confusion and the smoke, he was able to turn into the pink balloon and carry him and Rin away. Rin was as light as a feather, and he knew where the village was.

"Shippo" shouted Kagome, she hadn't seen her son in about two hours and that was abnormal for him.

"Shippo" she shouted again but she could see him in the claws of Sesshomaru.

"Bastard" snapped Inuyasha, jumping to his feet with his hand on his sword's hilt and was ready to strike.

"Hanyou, calm yourself. This Sesshomaru has no reason to harm the kit" Sesshomaru said slowly, his usual façade in place.

"Shippo-kun saved Rin from being eaten by the snake demon" Rin blurted. Sesshomaru released Shippo, who scampered over to his mother's protection.

"Did you?" Kagome asked worried.

"Two snake demons attempted to eat this Sesshomaru's ward and your kit, but he used his fox magic to escape. This Sesshomaru appreciates the kindness your kit has done for the Western family" Sesshomaru said honorably.

"Thank you Shippo-kun" Rin said softly, she walked over to him. He left his mother's safe arms to meet her half way. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush.

"This Sesshomaru also is grateful for the herbs from your miko, hanyou. That is why this Sesshomaru will spare your life for allowing Rin to wander so far from the village" Sesshomaru spat.

"This Inuyasha did not allow your brat to wander that far; she left on her own accord" Inuyasha mocked.

"Do not test this Sesshomaru's patience. Come Rin" Sesshomaru said, he left the village with Jaken and Rin in tow. Rin did turn back once to wave goodbye to Shippo but she couldn't do that for long because she would quickly fall behind.


	3. Year 1

A/N: For the next few chapters, the chapter title will be the number of years it has been since Rin and Shippo last saw each other.

I hope everyone has a happy new years'

Please Rate and Review!

Year 1

"Rin, pay attention. To properly care for a babe, you must?" The teacher asked.

"I do not know sensei, may we continue this later?" asked an older Rin. She was no longer in the orange kimono that she wore as she followed Lord Sesshomaru around but now she was in a bright red kimono that showed she was under the protection of the Western Lord.

"Did you not ask Lord Sesshomaru to prepare you to be a mother and wife?" The teacher asked.

"I am tired of this, please" begged Rin. The teacher allowed her to stop her lessons early, so that she could return to her private quarters. Sesshomaru was out again on his weekly patrol of the lands but Rin was growing too old to follow him around mindlessly.

"Rin, prepare yourself. Lord Sesshomaru has return and is requesting everyone to meet him in the grand hall" squawked Jaken. Rin quickly brushed her hair and tightened her kimono to maintain a good appearance. For her lord to request something like this, it must be something big. She hurried to put on her house slippers and then walked gracefully down the hallways to the Grand Hall.

"This Sesshomaru has a new mate, Kagura. She has been freed of the hanyou, Naraku, and is someone of importance to this Sesshomaru. She bares the mating mark and the crest necklace of the Western family. She is to be treated as royalty, and anyone who fails to do so will face the wrath of this Sesshomaru" He ordered; all of the servants bowed low to her as she walked around meeting them.

"Hello Rin, Sesshomaru has told me so much about you" Kagura smiled at her, the woman no longer held the anger and bitterness that she did when she was under Naraku's control. She was a sweet woman who finally had the life she desired.

"I am surprised, _Sesshomaru-sama _has not told me a thing about you" Rin said snidely. She did not bow to Kagura, as she should have, and walked away.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru does not approve of such behavior. Return to Kagura and treat her with respect" Sesshomaru's voice boomed. He had never once disciplined Rin, and they were surprised to see it now.

"Milord, I cannot bow down to that woman. She is a spawn of Naraku, she is neither human nor demon and she does not deserve the title as your mate" Rin said firmly. She knew it was the highest disrespect to talk to Lord Sesshomaru that way, in his house no less.

"This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself again; if you choose not to obey then you may leave this house **and** the Western lands" Sesshomaru glared down at her as to ask her to disobey.

"My apologies Lady Kagura, I should not have treated you so badly. I also did not mean to incur the wrath of milord" She bowed so low that she felt she could have touched the floor with her forehead and she waited an extra few seconds before she returned to her full height.

"Let us dine" He ordered, as the servants fed them all dinner. Jaken was the only one to sit at the table with the family.

"So Rin, how has your training been going?" Kagura asked.

"I have been doing well, sensei feels that I am going to be a good mother, Lady Kagura" She answered, slowly spooning the soup into my mouth.

"That is wonderful, to be a mother is a true joy" Kagura commented.

"Sensei told this Sesshomaru that you left lessons early today. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was not feeling up to it; I miss my friend, Shippo-kun dearly" Rin answered truthfully. She could not get Shippo, their kiss, and the promise they shared out of her mind. It had been a year since they had last seen each other.

"Isn't Shippo with Inuyasha's group? I've seen him the other day, he is looking nice. Are you interested in him, Rin?" Kagura asked nicely but that angered Rin.

"My personal interests are not of your concern" Rin said coldly, mirror the tone of her lord's.

"Rin, Kagura is your elder and you are to respect her" Sesshomaru told her again.

"May I excused?" Rin asked suddenly.

"No, eat your food" Sess said coldly. Rin had no choice but to sip her tea and eat her food slowly.

"Rin, would you like to come with me to the hot spring?" Kagura asked.

"No thank you, I am tired and would like to go to bed? Is that ok?" Rin asked, a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, you may go to bed" Kagura approved. Rin hurried away from the dining room, to her room. She sat looking out of window to the direction of her crush's town. She laid down for a rest because it was late and she had more lessons the next day.

In Inuyasha's Village

"You're too slow" Inuyasha complained, he was able to scratch the young boy's chest. Shippo no longer was the small three foot five inch boy that couldn't anything more than fox magic. He was five foot and his little claws were longer. His long unruly hair was still the same.

"That's enough!" Kagome exclaimed. She ran over to Shippo to see how he was doing. His chest was a little bit hurt up but he was going to heal quickly.

"I am just fine! I need the practice" Shippo protested, his voice no longer the high squeaky thing it use to

K'be but a more level.

"Shippo, I don't want you to hurt. Tell me why you want to be so strong so quickly" Kagome demanded.

"I have someone I need to protect, I want to have Rin as my mate but she wants a demon that is strong like Sesshomaru" Shippo admitted.

"I didn't know you wanted her; she is a sweet girl" Kagome said. She knew she was losing her baby to another little girl.

"She is, I made her a promise we get mated after her fourteen summer. But I have to be strong before I get married to her. But you'll always be my mother and I love you" Shippo gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Kagome, you have a minute?" Sango asked, she waddled in from the neighboring hut Miroku had.

"Sure, I'll be back Shippo. Go ahead and finish practicing. Less claws and more blocking please" Kagome called behind him as she followed Sango to their hut.

"Miroku and I are gonna be leaving. I have my littlest one Jiro and little Kohaku or Kanna in my stomach and I want to find a bigger village that can use our work more. There is nice little village near the coast that has a lot of water demons that attack. I wanted to let you know cuz we're leaving pretty soon. Are you and Inuyasha gonna be alright alone?" Sango asked.

"Yes, of course. I wish you guys luck. I know you're gonna have a great family and I hope we meet again sometime" Kagome gave her a hug and then she went back to her house so that she could relay the news to Shippo and Inuyasha. The 5 of them had been together since the death, and now Sango has a family. Kagome felt it was way too early to have children.


	4. Year 2

Year 2

"Did you complete the homework I assigned to you?" The teacher asked.

"Yes sensei, I finished the essay. May I skip my lessons today, sensei?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru-Sama will not be pleased to hear this, Rin" The teacher started but Rin gave him the pleading eyes and he released him outside.

"Alright Rin, complete the scrolls I gave you yesterday and write some calligraphy" The teacher commanded as Rin left the room. She went into her room, closed the door, and let her hair down. During her etiquette courses, she learned that a woman must keep her hair up, wear formal kimonos, and be completely polite.

"Shippo, I am waiting for you" Rin said out loud as she brushed her hair. She was a young 11, but she was preparing herself to be a mate and mother. She completed her motherly classes, getting her education and about to learn how to be a good nurse.

There was a knock at the door; Rin hurried to get the comb from off the dresser and put her hair up as the same as before. She re-tied her sash tight and then answered the door.

"May I come in?" asked Kagura. She maintained her composure, and she opened the door enough to allow her inside.

"I have talked to Sesshomaru about your little friend, Shippo. He is considering talking to you to see him" Kagura said. I did not trust her completely so I remained quiet.

"However he talked to your sensei again about your attendance, and he is not pleased" Kagura said softly.

"I will talk to Sesshomaru-Sama about my attendance, I apologize for my behavior" Rin said slowly, she took her leave from the room to her lord's study. She knocked softly and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"Rin" He said.

"Milord, I am truly sorry for my behavior. I should not miss my lessons but I have not felt up to sitting with sensei" Rin admitted.

"Your lessons are not optional, this Sesshomaru hired a sensei for you to learn the proper training you need to be a good mother. You asked for this training, and yet you do not appear grateful. Shall this Sesshomaru fire the sensei and allow you to go along uneducated" asked Sesshomaru.

"No milord, I like the sensei and I want to continue to learn. Please Lord Sesshomaru, I do not want to go back to life before" Rin pleaded.

"Do not miss another lesson, Rin. This Sesshomaru will not allow you to do this again. Let go of your obsession with the kit, he is no longer a part of your life" He said cruelly, he was not unaware of her feelings for the young demon and he did not approve of her feelings.

"Milord, I do not have an obsession with Shippo. He is merely a friend of mine, and I do miss him" Rin spoke out against him.

"This Sesshomaru has business to attend to" He said shortly, he was not really interested in continuing this. Rin left the room, with tears flooding her eyes. She wanted to see Shippo again, she knew she cared so very much about him and they had made that promise. She hoped he was doing his part; his strength would be necessary to get Sesshomaru to approve of their mating.

In Inuyasha's forest

"Keh, you've gotten better" Inuyasha said, licking the last of the wound on his arm. Shippo had managed not only to block his attack, but to inflict a minor scratch on him.

"Thanks dad, I am ready to wield a sword like yours" Shippo said, puffing his chest out.

"I can talk to old Totosai, that old geezer needs one of my fangs to make it possible. I gotta talk to Kags about it, after the birth of Mayumi she probably won't approve of it" Inuyasha said.

"Approve of what?" Kagome asked, a sleeping Mayumi was in her arms as she walked outside to join the boys.

"Shippo wants a sword, he has learned as much as he can about hand to hand combat, and although he isn't the best, he can't learn much more" Inuyasha said.

"Well, what type of sword? And what powers will he have?" Kagome asked.

"Well I hope to allow Totosai to help me with that. Shippo doesn't need a sword like mine, he needs one more like Sesshomaru but that works off of his fox magic" Inuyasha answered.

"I want to pour my miko powers into his sword, I want some type of barrier or something to help him" Kagome added.

"Keh, he is gonna be alright without one. But I can ask Totosai about it" Inuyasha said, then he ran off to find the old man to get the sword made. Kagome wasn't worried about being left alone; her dormant miko powers were still active inside of her and able to help protect her. Shippo was also strong enough to defend her if it was necessary.

"I'm back Kags, I had to give him a stupid tooth but he said that he can use your miko powers and closeness for Shippo to protect him if necessary. But He needs to practice and get his own power because yours isn't going to be enough to win every battle" Inuyasha insisted.

"When will he come?" Kagome asked nervously.

"When the sword is done in a week, you cannot touch it until after he wields it and it accepts him as its master. Then you can pour powers into it" Inuyasha answered, taking Mayumi from her to put her to bed.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked; she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen Rin in two years; I have grown so strong and I want to show her what I've done" Shippo answered.

"Write her a letter, I will have Inuyasha deliver it. I hate to see you suffer this way, honestly Shippo. I know you like the little girl and all but her father will never let you take her. Please stop suffering" Kagome tried but Inuyasha stopped her from trying anymore.

"Let him go Kags, he's a growing boy and he has to deal with these feelings his own way" Inuyasha dragged her back to the hut as Shippo sat outside and wrote his note.

_Dear Rin,_

_It's been too long. I miss you. I never forgot the last day we saw each other. I am now having a sword made for me with Inuyasha's fang and Kagome's miko powers, so that I will be a strong demon. I have also grown a foot, and I am able to do some hand to hand combat. How has your training been going? I can't wait to see you again, I have a lot more training left to do but I will see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Shippo_

He sealed the letter in an envelope, and then gave it to Kagome. She accepted it silently, knowing she'd have to convince Inuyasha to deliver it in person. He refused to rest until the letter was delivered, he wanted to get an answer but what if she had moved on or something.

"Come on Yasha, this is for our son. We need this! He can't go on pushing himself to the brink of death trying to practice to become strong for a girl who may not even be alive, may be married, or may be dead. It's your brother and I want you to try and talk to him. Remind him he owes us for the care we gave Rin as a child and for Shippo saving her. DO not let him brush you aside. Now go! I will stay here with Mayumi, and Shippo will protect me. I love you" She gave him a kiss on the lips and sent him off with the letter. He tucked it into his outfit and ran off to the Western Palace.


	5. Year 3

Year 3

"Inuyasha approaches" Kagura warned. Sesshomaru did not give a response and Rin perked up.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said. He pulled the letter out from where he had set it.

"What is it that you want, half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"I have a letter, for Rin" Inuyasha turned to give Rin but Sesshomaru would not have it.

"Hand me the letter" He demanded, he was not to have his Rin tainted by a letter from the kit.

"It is not for you, brother. It's from my adopted kit to your ward" Inuyasha snapped, walking over to Rin. Sesshomaru was up in a moment, his hand clamped around the wrist of Inuyasha.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow your kit to taint my ward. Leave this palace now, before this Sesshomaru is forced to remove you" He said coldly. He kept the letter, and walked around. Inuyasha had no choice but to leave the castle.

"Milord, please. May I have the letter?" Rin pleaded. But Sesshomaru held onto it tightly.

"This Sesshomaru feels you do not need this letter. This Sesshomaru has read it and it will only cause you pain. The kit has promised himself to another; the demon slayer had a female ningen a few months after you two met and he has decided when she comes of age, he will mate her. This Sesshomaru regrets that the kit chose that decision" Sesshomaru lied; he wanted to protect his ward from a life she was not sure of.

"May I see the letter myself?" questioned Rin.

"This Sesshomaru did not keep the letter" He said swiftly, going off to his office. The letter was locked away in the top drawer of his office desk.

Rin went back to her room to cry. Her crush, the one she was so interested in and spent the last 3 years trying to get to, was no longer into her.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Kagura asked; she had no idea about the letter. All she knew that Rin was heartbroken and Sess was not going to comfort her.

"Go away!" She screamed; knowing it was not appropriate to do that either. Her hair was a hot mess on her head, she had thrown her kimono onto the floor and lay with a thin robe covering her.

"Rin, please. I want to help you" Kagura tried but Rin pushed her away.

"Go away, get away" insisted Rin yelling. Kagura left Rin to cry over the loss of Shippo. She felt like she knew nothing about him. But then again, why wouldn't Sesshomaru allow her to see the letter of it was true? Besides, Sango would not have allowed Shippo to marry him because she was like a sister to Kagome and Kagome is his adopted daughter.

2 more days Rin spent in bed in tears, refusing to eat or leave the bed.

"This Sesshomaru is tired of your tears and your wails. You are to go back to your lessons, dress properly, and continue with life. This kit was not your lover nor your mate, you only lost a friend and that is it. Now get up Rin" He commanded. Rin moved almost automatically, she grabbed the kimono off the floor and had the servants help her straighten it out and re-tie it. Then they helped her untangle her hair and get it back up in the comb. Finally they assisted with some light make-up, and she presented herself for breakfast.

"I am so pleased to see you, I was worried you would not come through" Kagura said softly.

"Thank you for your concern Lady Kagura, I am well" Rin said robotically. She could not tell if Rin really meant it or not.

"Would you like to join me out in the garden? The flowers are in full blossom" Kagura offered but Rin politely declined.

"No thank you Kagura-sama, I have a lot of studies to catch up on" She waited until she was dismissed properly and then went to the library to study.

In Inuyasha's Village

"He didn't let her read it?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, he stopped me from giving it to Rin. I heard her crying as I left. I think he made up some lie or something. He probably told the poor girl that Shippo was dead or marrying another" Inuyasha said.

"Do not tell him that. If he asks, just say Sesshomaru did not allow you on the lands but he took the letter. I cannot allow him to suffer in heart ache for more years to come. I don't understand this strong bond they share but I am not happy" Kagome said.

"I will, I know he's enjoying his new sword. Let him continue practicing and maybe he could fight the bastard for his rights to Rin" Inuyasha said.

"Fight for his rights?" Kagome questioned

"You don't know youkai customs, but if a suitor fights against the father of his intended and proves himself worthy of her, he can claim her as his mate without the father's permission. Unfortunately because of Sesshomaru's strength and powers, no one has challenged him. Shippo wouldn't necessarily have to win, he would just have to prove he has the endurance and abilities to make Sesshomaru slip up" Inuyasha answered.

"Does Shippo know this?" Kagome asked.

"I will tell him all his options after he finishes training. This is not like your time, Kags. Females are usually arranged into a political marriage and forced to obey their father's commands. Rin is no different. Although she isn't a demoness, or Sesshomaru's child, she is under the care and protection of the Western House and has to follow the rules regardless" Inuyasha finally said.

"I wish there some way we could convince him" Kagome thought sadly.

"There isn't, that ice prick isn't going to listen" Inuyasha cut her off from her thoughts.

"Dad, what did Rin say?" Shippo asked, busting in the room with his sword in hand. It looked like a rusted old sword because it was not transformed. Shippo had not learned what to do to make the sword obey him.

"Sesshomaru would not allow me to give her the note; he took it instead. I didn't even speak to her" Inuyasha admitted.

"I must go see her" Shippo said softly but Kagome objected.

"Wait until you complete your training, I don't want him to kill you. I'd have to have to purify Sesshomaru to dust" Kagome said with a laugh, but she honestly didn't find anything fun.

"You cannot completely purify Sesshomaru; it would only make him human for a few days. Our father's blood is very strong" Inuyasha said.

"Whatever the case, he would suffer for killing my son" Kagome could feel her nostrils flare up and anger flood into her.

"Don't worry Mama, I won't fight him until after Rin is enough to be mine" Shippo said; he loved his family and wasn't ready to lose them quite yet. Plus He and Rin had a long ways to go before they could be truly together.


	6. Year 4

Year 4

"Rin-chan, is everything ok?" Kagura asked; she could smell the blood throughout the castle. Sesshomaru instructed Kagura to talk to her; although the scent was tempting, he had more self control than the lesser demons of the castle.

"My menstruation has started, lady Kagura. I have sent a maid to fetch a rag for me. I also sent my robes to be washed and repaired. I hope this incident has not displeased you or Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said promptly.

"Of course not; you cannot control nature and this is not your fault. I will inform Sesshomaru that you are alright" Kagura said leaving. Rin breathed out a sigh of relief. Although Kagura had been nice to her, she had no desire to have her around. The maids helped her with her bloody problem, changing her sheets, outfit, and providing her with new items. She was still expected to attend breakfast, but she had to eat quickly because her sensei was going to take her out herb hunting as a part of her training.

"Good Morning milord and milady" Rin bowed enough to be considered correct and alright.

"Good morning Rin-chan" Kagura replied, flashing her a smile.

"Are you well, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked; it was not an awkward subject, he had known about a woman's cycle for years. Demonesses rejoiced in the site of their menstruation because it meant they had matured into an adult and were able to mate. However he had little known of the human's feelings towards it.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" She said stiffly; although it had been a year since the letter had came and been discussed, Rin held her suspicious that it was not true what her lord had told her. The Shippo she knew would not marry another and break the promise. She had the maids report what little gossip they knew of Inuyasha and the clan but nothing came back about Shippo.

"Do you feel you are ready to get married? Or do you require more time?" He questioned.

"I cannot say for sure; It'd be best for me to finish my lessons before I can determine if I have the skills to be a good mate and mother" Rin answered.

"Mate?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, Shippo-kun promised he would be my mate after my fourteenth summer. That is only one summer away" Rin answered proudly.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru told you what the letter said. There is no hope for you and the kit to be together. This Sesshomaru can find a young ningen prince to marry you" He suggested but Rin declined.

"The demon slayer and monk have moved away from the hut they once shared with Shippo-kun's group. They have not lived together in almost three years" Rin continued, she did not once look up to see her lord's face, nor did she stop eating.

"Despite that information, this Sesshomaru wishes not to hear anymore about the kit. He is not a good match for you" Sess dismissed a servant who had come in.

"Shippo-kun is a good match for me. He protected me from the snake demon when no one else was around; he promised me his love and his life. Does that not mean something? From everything Sensei has told me, I know that love conquers all. To be a good mother and mate, I must be able to love and be loved. I must have kindness, patience, and the skills to make it work. I have spent years trying to prepare myself for the day Shippo-kun comes to get me. And I know he is training so that he can provide and protect me. He told me so himself" Rin said, standing up. She knew she was going to suffer punishment for her behavior but she was tired of second guessing Shippo.

"You have not been dismissed; Apologize and take your seat" Sesshomaru's voice ran cold. But Rin refused to back down.

"No Sesshomaru-sama. I cannot do that. I want Shippo-kun, regardless of what you or anyone else says. Even if that costs me my title, my royal status, or my family" Rin said, she stood tall but she was not to go unpunished.

"Jaken. Take Rin to the servants' quarters. She is to be stripped over everything and work as a maid within this palace. If the worthless kit means that much to her, then she can see the life she will have" Sesshomaru demanded. Jaken took Rin, who went without protest, to the servants' quarters. Down there were the 15 woman, all demonesses, which took care of the Western Palace.

"Rin-sama, what is going on?" asked one of the younger servants.

"Rin is no longer a royal member of the Western Family. She is to work as a servant under our Lord Sesshomaru for a month. Please provide her with new clothes and prepare her for her daily chores" Jaken instructed, taking Rin's ruby red kimono and the comb that held her hair up.

Her hair was down around her back, and she was left feeling naked and cold.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru punishing you?" one of the youngest servants, a girl that looked about 10 asked.

"Obviously Rin disobeyed Sesshomaru-sama, she needs a servant's uniform and someone take her around. Give her the rules and such" Yuri, the eldest servant asked.

"Of course Yuri-sama, I will do it" Ayami chirped. She was a fifteen year old looking demoness that wanted to be the next in line to run the servants after Yuri died.

"Thank you Ayami" She said, taking the other girls off to help out.

"Rin-sama, I do not know what you did to anger our Lord so but now that you are here, where this" Ayami started. She handed Rin a plain brown kimono with the Western half moon crescent on it.

"You are never to look Lady Kagura or our lord in the eye. You must also say "Yes and Sama" when you address them. Always bow so low that you touch the floor and never speak above a whisper. Sesshomaru –Sama will not hesitate to beat you if he feels you are disrespectful. Since we are younger, we are to do all the cleaning of the rooms, and the personal services of Lady Kagura. Come with me" Ayami helped Rin quickly dress, it was comforting not to be forced to wear her hair up or tighten her kimono so often. She also felt great that she was not required to maintain some fake proper attitude either.

"Lady Kagura, is there anything this lowly servant can do for you?" Ayami asked. She spoke softly, bowed low and avoided eye contact.

"Yes, please summon someone to help bathe and wash me, also I would like a light snack brought in" Kagura answered.

"Of course Kagura-sama" Ayami bowed once again, not quite as low, and then dragged Rin out. Rin was shocked to see just how spoiled Kagura was. Of course she was Lady of the West and had to be treated as royalty but that.

"When do we eat and sleep and bathe?" Rin asked. Her hair was starting to bother her; it was flying all over and becoming a pain.

"Only when we are not needed by our lord and lady. We also have to help set the tables for their meals and clear the dishes. Try not to disrupt them" Ayami warned. She pushed Rin along to the Kitchen to grab the lunch specials of the day and serve them.

"Quick note: Be sure to place the tray in front of our lord, remove the cover softly and back away. Do not linger or he gets angry" Ayami whispered, handing Rin a tray. It was quite heavy and smelt disgusting but she did not say anything and trailed behind Ayami to the servants' entrance to the dining room.

"This lowly servant hopes the meal pleases you, Lady Kagura" Ayami said politely, she then placed the tray in front of her and removed the lid. A nice steak, medium rare, with steamed veggies and rice was placed before her. Kagura gave her a curt nod as to leave. Then it was Rin's turn.

"Um…this lowly servant hopes the meal pleases you as well, Lord Sesshomaru" Rin tried her best to mimic the way Ayami talked but it came out nervous and stammered. She managed to place the tray in front of him but when it came to removing the lid, she was horrified. A tray of bloody red meat was revealed and Rin felt sick. Sesshomaru never once at that before in front of her.

"Rin, let's go" hissed Ayami but she was stuck standing there looking at it.

"Is there a problem, servant?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No milord, none at all. She is new, please excuse her incredibly rude behavior" Ayami grabbed her roughly by the arm, forced her to bow and left.

"You could have gotten us both in a lot of trouble. You better not let that happen again, Rin-chan" Ayami hissed. Rin went through the rest of the day just cleaning; another girl was assigned to the meal time activities. Once all the chores were done and meals were served, Rin had a few moments of free time.

"May I have paper and a quill? I want to write someone" Rin asked.

"Paper and a quill? We do not have such luxuries down here" Yuri snapped.

"My apologies; I had such luxuries as a part of the royal family but I was never able to write a letter to a special someone" Rin said.

"Who is it, Rin-chan?" Ayami asked.

"Just call me Rin; a kit named Shippo. He is in the pack with milord's hanyou brother. He met me when I was 9, and he saved me from a snake demon. We made a promise to mate after we both reached maturity but I haven't seen him since. He wrote me a letter but Sesshomaru-Sama would not let me see it. I want to write him and let him know I have not forgotten the promise we both made to each other" Rin said.

"Sounds like a fairytale; describe him for us, Rin" Ayami begged. All the younger girls flocked around to hear.

"Well when we met, he was only up to my hip and that was when I was a little girl. I know he's taller now. He has such beautiful green eyes and reddish orange hair. IT was a curly mess then but I'm sure he's figured out what to do with it. He promised to start learning how to use a sword so that he could protect me. I want to see him again or at least to read that letter" Rin said quickly.

"It is impossible to get the letter; Lord Sesshomaru locked it away in his desk years ago" Yuri cut in. Rin looked over at her.

"He kept it?" Rin asked a gleam of hope in her eyes.

"Of course, it is still sealed away in that envelope. But the drawer is kept under lock and key and none of us have it. Besides, no one is allowed into Sesshomaru-sama's office. I would not suggest you do something stupid and get into even more trouble than necessary. I will get one of the guards to find paper and a quill, maybe one can deliver it for you" Yuri said, she wanted the girl to adjust well but she was becoming a problem.

"Oh thank you Yuri-Sama" Rin said, hugging on tightly to her. She smiled at the young girl and then told her to bathe and go to bed.

"Ayami, I need your help. I am going to write the letter, and I am going to give it to you. I want you to help me find a way to break the lock on the drawer so that I can read the letter. Sesshomaru-Sama may disown me and send me out of the castle but I have to know what Shippo wrote. Will you help me?" Rin asked.

"No way! He will kill me too if I do. I will help deliver the letter and that's all" Ayami said. Rin looked at her with those sad eyes but she ignored Rin and went to bed.

"Rin, here is what you need. Hide it somewhere safe because our lord does not permit us to have this" Yuri gave it to her the next day.

_Dear Shippo-Kun,_

_I am surprised to see you can write; I guess Kagome-Sama has taught you well. As for me, I have completed most of my lessons in etiquette and how to be a good mother. However I refused to accept what Sesshomaru told me; he said you agreed to marry the demon slayer's daughter instead of mate to me. He has forced me to live a servant's life for 1 moon to teach me a lesson but I am going to get the letter that he stole from me those years ago. _

_I miss you Shippo-kun, and I hope you can keep the promise we made,_

_Rin_

Rin folded the letter up tight and gave it to Ayami who agreed to find a guard that had a reason to leave the castle to deliver it. With all that wrapped up, she was finally able to go about life and hope that Shippo got the letter faster than she got his

IN Inuyasha's group

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled, he sent a huge powerful blast towards Shippo, and Shippo held up his sword to stop the attack. Unfortunately it just sent Shippo rolling back into a tree.

"Are you alright, squirting?" Inuyasha asked. The boy finally got his sword to listen and transform.

"Fox Power" Shippo shouted, sending a cloud a smoke to confuse him. As Inuyasha attempted to find his way out, he could hear Shippo moving. Luckily Inuyasha was smarter than Shippo and turned around to block the attack.

"Nice, but never attack from behind" Inuyasha corrected him. Shippo was unsure on how else to attack. Foxes are naturally tricky demons but his father wanted him to fight fair.

"Shippo!" Mayumi yelled, totting out to him.

"Hey Yumi" Shippo said smiling, she reached out hold his hand but she sent a little purification thru his body.

"Be careful girl, your big brother doesn't need anything else attacking him" Kagome called out. It had been years since she last tried to use her powers so she set up an arrow on her bow and sent it straight towards Shippo. Unfortunately the boy wasn't paying very much attention to his mother, but his sword could sense the harm he was in and shot up a barrier. Kagome's arrow, which could have easily broken the barrier, disappeared.

"Those miko powers really are gonna be helpful" Inuyasha chuckled. He reached out to touch the barrier but it burnt him.

"I guess so! I won't have to worry about my son being killed by Sesshomaru" Kagome said, she knew the day was coming when Shippo challenged Sesshomaru for Rin's hand.

"I won't die, I have Dad training me and he hasn't died by Sesshomaru's hand" Shippo said.

"Not yet, but Sesshomaru has poisons and powers that your dad can't predict or help you practice for" Kagome retorted, she was not pleased that Shippo thought he could actually Rin.


	7. Year 5

Year 5

"Sesshomaru-Sama is out patrolling the lands and Lady Kagura is bathing. If nothing else, you have an hour" Ayami whispered in Rin's ear. Rin was still going to break into Sesshomaru's office, she waited a few months to gain the trust of her adoptive parents and she was not afraid anymore. She had long been returned to her full royal status so she had it easier. She sent most of the maids off to fix up another wing of the house and she walked straight to Sesshomaru's wing. IT was barren, with Kagura out in the hot springs; no one could hear her come in. She had purchased some demonic perfume to cover her natural scent and she was ready.

The door to Sesshomaru's office was not locked, so Rin turned the huge handle and then sprayed it with demon spray. She walked in slowly, spraying after every step until she made it into the huge room. It had red wallpaper, carpet and furniture. Gold lacing much of it as well. The desk had 4 drawers with only one having a lock on it.

The guards had given her a set of keys that they had but after trying each one, none of them worked. She was afraid she would never get it, so she began tugging on the drawer. She could see it wiggled just a little so she continued manipulating it in the hopes it would open up. She tugged and tugged but it refused to open completely. Rin removed the comb from her hair and pulled off one of its teeth. She then used it to pick the lock. After a mere few minutes, it came unlocked. Sitting on the top of a pile of papers was the white envelope with her letter from Shippo. But Rin knew she did not have long so she snatched it, tucked it away in her kimono, and pushed the drawer back closed. She sprayed down the desk, and fled the room. She addressed no one as she went hurried straight to her room to read the letter.

She ripped open the envelope, careful enough not to tear the letter and read it.

_Dear Rin,_

_It's been too long. I miss you. I never forgot the last day we saw each other. I am now having a sword made for me with Inuyasha's fang and Kagome's miko powers, so that I will be a strong demon. I have also grown a foot, and I am able to do some hand to hand combat. How has your training been going? I can't wait to see you again, I have a lot more training left to do but I will see you soon. _

_Sincerely,_

_Shippo_

Tears filled her eyes, Shippo had been training as he promised and he had not forgotten her. The letter was of course a couple years old but that paragraph was just enough to make Rin's heart sore.

"Rin-sama?" Ayami called through the door. She was not surprised that the door was locked.

"Just a minute, Ayami-Chan" Rin called out. She folded the letter up real small and tucked it under her pillow for safe keeping.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested to see you in his chambers, Lady Kagura is there as well" Ayami said.

"Thank you Ayami-Chan, I will go on my way shortly" Rin said, opening the door. She had to replace the comb before she left. She ducked back into her room, taking the ruby red comb from her hair and shoving it into the back of her drawer. She withdrew another, the same red but it had a few dots of orange, Rin's favorite color. She then placed that one in her hair and left the room. She had already disposed of the demonic spray before.

"Sit Rin" demanded Sesshomaru. She knew he knew it was her. He held the tampered drawer in his hand.

"Explain" He said after awhile. Kagura sat silently beside him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I snuck into your office while you were on patrol, I picked the lock on the drawer and read the letter from Shippo-kun. I disobeyed your orders to forget him, and I disrespected your authority as Alpha of this pack" Rin said confidently. Sesshomaru could see she was not going to beg for forgiveness or apologize as she would have.

"What you have done to this Sesshomaru is unforgivable. You will be punished severely for your disobedience. Kagura has asked this Sesshomaru to spare you from the strictest punishment, which is 2,000 lashes by me. However you will not be spared from my wrath" Sesshomaru said, she could tell he was angry because his eyes were tinted with red and his voice sounded like he was losing control.

"You will receive 10 lashings by the lowly servant named Ayami for your disobedience, and that is not your complete punishment. Disrobe" Sesshomaru ordered. Kagura turned to him in protest but his glare shut her up.

Ayami was brought in by the guards, and handed a whip to do the punishment. Rin could see the pain in Ayami's face. But she did not say a word; she removed her kimono, and undid her comb, placing both on the desk in front of Lord Sesshomaru. She left her shoes by the door and waited for the stings.

"10 lashes, to be done by the servant girl" Sesshomaru demanded. Ayami knew she could not refuse so she drew her hand back and whacked Rin with it. The sting was unbearable, she could feel tears coming to her eyes but she refused to cry. IT left her wanting to fall to the ground but she forced herself back straight to take the other 9. By the last of the lashes, Rin had silent tears streaming down her face. But no one was allowed to touch her.

"You are to dress, and meet us in the dining hall for supper by day break" Sesshomaru said. It was his office so Rin was to leave before he did. She grabbed her Kimono and threw it on like a jacket and did not put her hair back in the comb. She could not believe her lord would punish her in that way. It was bad enough she had welts and bruises on her back that would take weeks to heal but to be punished by someone she considered a friend?

"I'm sorry Rin-sama. It hurt me as much as it hurt me to do that" Ayami whispered.

"Call me Rin, I am not royalty. The way Sesshomaru treated me today proved as such" Rin said and Ayami was shocked. Rin never dropped the respectful titles, but she did today.

"Rin, you must go to dinner. Fix yourself up, please" begged Ayami but Rin sent her away. She did not feel like being a proper young lady anymore. She left the comb on top of her dresser but she did retie her kimono. She did not like having the breeze hit her underwear.

Ayami came back to escort her to the dining hall, because Rin was in much pain and couldn't move quickly.

"Are you alright, Rin?" Kagura asked.

"No, I do not have the healing abilities of everyone else in this castle. IT may be weeks before I regain my composure" Rin responded and she did not feel bad for talking to Kagura in such a way.

"Servant, fetch Rin a comb" Kagura ordered. Ayami looked at Rin for approval.

"No thank you; I do not need a comb" Rin said, and Ayami was at a standstill.

"Sesshomaru will not be pleased to see you without your hair up, you are not a peasant girl" Kagura said but Rin ignored her. Sesshomaru came in.

"Where is your comb?" He asked.

"In my room, I feel that I do not need the comb" Rin answered.

"This Sesshomaru did not ask you how you felt. Someone fetch Rin a comb" He demanded.

"Rin does not need a comb! A comb is for royalty, for someone who is above the common status. That is not me any longer" Rin objected.

"Do you not wish to be protected under this Sesshomaru's land? Because if not, you can go back to the servants' quarters" Sesshomaru questioned.

"You punished me as if I was a commoner, as if I was below you. No other royalty has been whipped that way in a thousand years. You have treated me as if I am a lowly human, so I must be. I am not fit to wear this kimono or dine with you because I am a lowly human" Rin answered.

"This Sesshomaru refuses to tolerate such language; you are this Sesshomaru's ward. Although you are human, being this Sesshomaru's makes you royalty. You will wear the comb of the Western Lands and remain silent about it" Sesshomaru said. Ayami brought over a comb and Rin allowed her to put it in her hair.

"May I be excused?" Rin asked suddenly.

"Why?" He asked coolly.

"I am in pain, I cannot manage to eat another morsel" Rin answered.

"Yes, go on dear" Kagura said sweetly, giving her a chance to escape.

In Inuyasha's Village

"Is there a kit named Shippo in this village?" a guard asked.

"Yes, and you are?" Kagome asked.

"Priestess, you are not the one I am looking for. Where is this kit?" He asked.

"My name is Kagome, and I am Shippo's adoptive mother" Kagome said firmly.

"This is from Rin-Sama, she has given me strict orders to only present it to Shippo" The Guard insisted.

"Shippo! A letter from Rin is here" Kagome yelled back into the hut. He ran out in the quickness. He was about as tall as Kagome was now, and he kept his sword on him as Inuyasha does all the time. He took the letter respectfully and read it.

_Dear Shippo-Kun,_

_I am surprised to see you can write; I guess Kagome-Sama has taught you well. As for me, I have completed most of my lessons in etiquette and how to be a good mother. However I refused to accept what Sesshomaru told me; he said you agreed to marry the demon slayer's daughter instead of mate to me. He has forced me to live a servant's life for 1 moon to teach me a lesson but I am going to get the letter that he stole from me those years ago. _

_I miss you Shippo-kun, and I hope you can keep the promise we made,_

_Rin_

"He lied to her; he probably broke her heart with what he said. I would never marry Sango's daughter" Shippo grew angry.

"Keh. Don't worry about it, Rin sounds like she doesn't believe the bastard anyways. She turns fourteen this year right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, in a few moons. I have to get stronger, I have to defeat Sesshomaru-Sama" Shippo blurted.

"It is not possible to defeat our lord, and it is considered treason to speak such ill against him "The guard cut in.

"How is Rin? Is she ok?" Shippo asked; the letter must have been old because it was a long way from Sesshomaru's to the village of Inuyasha's.

"She received 10 lashes for her disobedience. She broke into Lord Sesshomaru's study and stole the letter you had written her. Because of that she is being punished" The guard answered truthfully. That broke Shippo's heart too.

"I must go to her" Shippo decided. But Kagome refused to let him go.

"Sesshomaru, as evil as he is, will not disown Rin. He loves her like a daughter so she will be safe. There is much harsher punishments he could have given her" Kagome said.

"I want her Mom, she means a lot to me. She took 10 lashes for me; she has trained for years and kept her promise to me. I don't know why but I love her. She is perfect in my eyes. She wants to mate me, she doesn't mind being with a demon. She is ready to live a poorer life to be with me. That's real love, isn't it?" Shippo asked.

"She sounds a lot like Kagome, I mean. Rin is a pretty girl, and she is waiting years to have you. She doesn't mind that you're different from her and she is giving up her life to live on with you" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"I met you wanna kiss her, don't you brother" Mayumi teased. Shippo blushed at the thought. The only time he had been kissed was when she kissed him the first time they had met.

"Shut up" Shippo barked playfully. He was determined to live a few months' time. He had to save Rin from Sesshomaru before he lost her forever.


	8. Year 6

A/N: Alright it's a short chapter, I've actually never had one this short before but it's a filler to something better in the next one.

This chapter is dedicated to Lenard who is the only reviewer right now.

Year 6

"Milord, Rin has completed her studies. But she has regressed in some ways. She refuses to dress properly, she has stopped using her etiquette training, and I am not sure how to help her. It seems like willful disobedience but she will admit to it" The sensei told Sesshomaru.

"Give her more time; she has taken the betrayal very personally" Kagura tried but he shushed her.

"There is a ningen village on the outskirts of the Western Lands. They owe this Sesshomaru for saving their villa. Send her there to live, until she can prove herself worthy of this life again" Sesshomaru ordered. The guards went straight to Rin's room.

"Rin-sama, our lord demands you leave the Western Castle at once. You are to remain in a human village until you have learned your lesson. Come along" One said. Rin did not object, she left behind her combs and her royal status robes. All she had with her was the few robes Ayami loaned her from the servants' quarters. She did not want to stand out in the ningen village much. They escorted her a day and a half's trip to the ningen village.

"Welcome Rin-sama, we are so grateful to have you here. Lord Sesshomaru has paid us greatly for your care" Yura said.

"Please, just call me Rin. I am not of royalty anymore. I just want to be normal here" Rin told her but she did not listen. Yura told all that would hear that Rin was under Lord Sesshomaru's protection and was not to be messed with. It was a lonely existence, especially for the girl who would never get word if Shippo came to get her.

"Hello Rin, how are you?" Kagura asked; she ignored the whispers of the humans and the stares from the children in the village.

"I am fine, you?" Rin asked.

"I was worried you were miserable here. I mean I know you're human too but you just aren't the same as these ones" Kagura said.

"I am perfectly well, and now I am treated like royalty. This life is better than the one I had before" Rin lied; Kagura could smell it on her but she did not comment.

"I am glad you are well; I have business to attend to back home so I'll be living now" Kagura said,

"Good bye Kagura" Rin said. Kagura flew away on her feather leaving Rin alone once again.

In Inuyasha's Village

"We can't do this just for Shippo, what about our lives?" Inuyasha asked.

"He is our son! If he wants to move onto the Western Lands so he can learn more about Sesshomaru and Rin, then we should do it. By taking this trip, we can see Sango and Miroku again. We can also visit Kouga and we can help him find his love. Why not do it?" Kagome asked.

"You're 4 months pregnant, and Mayumi is too young to defend herself. I can't protect all of us, ya know" Inuyasha snapped.

"I have my powers, and Shippo can fight to. 3 adults can protect themselves and 2 kids" Kagome argued but Inuyasha wasn't having it.

"Where is everyone supposed to ride? Shippo can fly with his little fox magic, I can run but you can only waddle. And Mayumi is too young to keep up" Inuyasha questioned.

"Shippo can carry Mayumi and you'll carry me" Kagome said sure of her answer.

"What about your stomach? You can't press up against me" Inuyasha said.

"Don't worry about my stomach, it won't kill the baby. We leave tomorrow Inuyasha, whether or not you come is your choice" Kagome said, getting up and moving to the nursery. IT wasn't really a nursery, but its where little Mayumi slept.

"Are we really moving for uncle Shippo, mama?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes, Shippo needs his family and we're gonna be there for him. Now get some rest" Kagome gave her a kiss on the forehead and tucked her in.

"Alright mama" Mayumi yawned, showing off her baby fangs and then went to sleep.

"You guys don't have to go. I can do it alone you know. I'm an adult now" Shippo tried but Kagome shot it down.

"I'm not going to let you go off and be killed by Sesshomaru; I will protect you even if it hurts me" Kagome said fiercely. She had grown to love and cherish Shippo as her own and although he was now a fully mature demon, she did not trust him to survive on his own.

"Fine mama, but tell Inuyasha that. Cuz he's pretty upset" Shippo said, getting up.

"Ignore him, he loves me and he will do as I ask or be alone" Kagome said firmly. She loved her mate with all her heart but she felt this was something she had to do for her baby boy.


	9. Year 7

A/N: I'd love some reviews, it was like 3 chapters ago that my story got any type of feedback, the big thing for a writer is to have inspiration and response, so that they know that someone out in the world cares about what they write, and I don't feel that with this story.

Year 7

"Happy Birthday Rin-Sama" sang the village; Rin was now 16 years old. She had outgrown the kimonos she had brought with her and she no longer was the four foot, missing tooth little girl she was before. After adjusting to her new home, she began to act like royalty again. She kept her hair up, even though it was not with a Western comb, and she kept her appearance high although she was not dressed elegantly.

"Thank you, I can't believe I've been here 18 months. I am now a woman in the world" Rin said, she was afraid of what was happening to her. She was one of the few single women of the village, and she had literally no one. Yura tried many times to convince Rin to accept some of the male villagers advances but she spoke only of Shippo.

"Rin-Sama, when are you going to marry?" a 12 year old girl asked, she was just married off to the farmer's boy.

"My husband will come for me, and when he does I will be here ready" Rin answered, she had kept the hope alive that Shippo would return to her but it had been so long already without seeing him.

In Inuyasha's Village

Kagome ended up waiting for the birth of her son, Souta and with Mayumi a little older they could travel. Kagome held onto Yasha and her mate, as Shippo held Mayumi. The trek was slower than it used to be. The 5 days it used to take to get to the Western Lands now took 2 weeks. Kagome was patient; they stopped often in the human villages for food and shelter. Usually all but Inuyasha got to stay. The children favored Kagome more than Inuyasha, except Yasha had the same dog ears on the top of his head. Mayumi was just a priestess and retained no demonic powers, were as Yasha was just a demon without priest powers.

Shippo grew anxious to see Rin again. He was trying his best to remember her but as the years went on, his memory of her faded. And he could not rest with the thought of Sesshomaru in his mind. He had heard that Rin was disowned by Sesshomaru and now stayed in a human village but he could not find which one. Kagome had done her best to keep Inuyasha quiet about his opinion but that was running out too.

"We are in the bastard's lands" Inuyasha announced; although he was not raised on the lands, he was well aware of the fact that he was there.

"Let's stop and take a rest. Both the kids are tired and hungry" Kagome decided. There were very few villages this far from the palace but they stopped at the first one they saw.

"Sorry but we have no spare room. We are housing royalty here at the moment" Yura said.

"Royalty? There are demons within this village?" Inuyasha asked. He sniffed but could smell none. Yura frowned at him but did not outrightly disrespect him. She knew he was Inuyasha, prince of the Western lands, even if he was banished by Sesshomaru.

"Not a demon, a human ward. Her name is Rin-sama" Yura answered. Shippo's ears perked up and he turned to Yura.

"Take me to Rin" He demanded but Yura took a step back.

"I am sorry kitsune, but Rin-sama is fated to marry a human. She is also under the Western protection so I'd **advise** you not attempt anything" Yura warned but Shippo ignored her and ran into the village.

"Shippo, wait" Kagome yelled but he was deaf to her pleas. He continued running into he smelt the scent of lilies in the middle of the village.

"Rin" He said, she looked up in a daze to see Shippo. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, and then she thought he wasn't really there and it was a dream.

"Shippo-kun, is that you?" She asked suddenly. She rose off of her chair to walk over to him. Everyone was surprised to see Rin act so familiar towards the strange demon.

"Sorry I took so long; Kagome and her family decided to join me to get here" He said, he hugged her tightly. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her into his chest. She had snuggled into his warmth.

"I missed you so much, I thought you'd never come" Rin admitted. Shippo just rested his chin on the top of her head. It had been too long. And the rumors were true, Sesshomaru had disowned her.

"Rin-Chan, what are you doing so far away from Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, finally catching up with Shippo.

"He sent me here as a punishment for disobeying him. I could have returned months ago but I refused. I had all the humans tell other humans of my punishment and my location, in the hopes Shippo would come to me" Rin replied.

"I am powerful now, and I will fight Sesshomaru to the death if I have to" Shippo puffed out his chest. He held up his untransformed sword to prove his newfound strength to his intended. But instead of Rin looking proudly at him, she looked upset. She separated from him a little and held her hands together.

"Please don't. I can't lose you now" She said timidly. She had only wished this day would come where she could have her Shippo-kun back and now he was going to leave again.

"I can't live knowing he can take you away" Shippo retorted. As much as he loved Rin, and he was afraid of Sess, he didn't want to live a secret life. He wanted what his adoptive parents had; a real, out in the open, relationship.

"Once you mate to me, he won't be able to break us up. Besides isn't the fact that I want to be with you enough?" Rin questioned. Rin had already settled in her mind that she would go into hiding and be with him forever if he would have her. She knew that Sesshomaru would never agree and she knew that it'd be a waste to try.

"Of course, but I have to be sure" Shippo insisted. She looked up at him and he crushed his lips on her. She had never had such an experience but it felt great. She loved the feeling of having him touch her.

"Keh, you can stop any time" Inuyasha barked. Shippo and Rin pulled away with a blush and turned their separate ways.

"Before you go all "hero" and take Rin from Sess, let me and Kags talk to you two" Inuyasha said, he pulled him adoptive son outside as Kagome stayed indoors to talk to Rin.

"Now Rin, are you sure you want to mate and marry Shippo? It's been years since you've last seen each other, way too long for you guys to remember if the feelings are the same" Kagome asked softly.

"I've waited for Shippo for 7 years, and I never once doubt my feelings for him. Seeing him today makes me feel the same as he made me feel all those years ago. He and I are made for each other" Rin answered.

"But you don't know a thing about him; how do you know if you're ready to be stuck to him for as long as you both shall live?" Kagome asked.

"He stuck to his word; he and I made a _promise_ that day, 7 years ago, that we would marry each other once we were of age. He trained to become the best protector he could have been. There were plenty of chances for him to find another and forget me, but he continued on just in the hopes of having me. I can see Shippo-kun is right for me" Rin insisted.

"What about Sesshomaru? He will never consent to Shippo being your mate" Kagome pressed; she held a lot of love for the little Rin but Shippo was also her son and she did not want him to get hurt or worse, die, over someone who was not into him for the right reasons.

"Sesshomaru-sama is my protector, but not my father. He cannot prevent me from going with Shippo. I will leave the Western Lands **and** give up my title, if it means I can be with Shippo-kun" Rin answered, and she held her head high. She loved her life, but her life wouldn't mean anything with Shippo in it.

"Alright, I hope you are able to do that when the time comes. Shippo thinks and talks of you often, I know he has been waiting a long time to get back to you. But be ready to realize that you aren't going to always have that fairytale ending" Kagome added, she just wanted her baby boy to be happy.

"Hey runt, you finally got to see her. She still what you remember?" Inuyasha asked. Rin had really grown out of her kiddie looks and into a more womanish body. She was definitely curvier.

"She's even more beautiful now" Shippo said in a haze.

"Focus on her, not just her** body**!" snapped Inuyasha.

"I am, I am" Shippo said.

"You sure you wanna mate her. Most demons _mate for life_ so once you mark her, you're stuck with her" Inuyasha warned.

"How do I mark her? I want to do it now!" Shippo said, he wanted to make it real so Sesshomaru couldn't fight him over her.

"To mark her, you gotta bite down on her shoulder while you guys are doing IT" Inuyasha said.

"It?" Shippo asked.

"Rutting" Inuyasha said, Shippo's face busted into a blush and he turned away.

"Don't be so embarrassed, it's natural between mates" Inuyasha barked, he didn't want the boy to make it awkward.

"I know that" Shippo mumbled.

"Then stop being so shy, just tell Rin already" snapped Inuyasha. With those less than gentle words of encouragement, the two returned to Kagome and Rin.

"Rin, will you be my mate?" Shippo asked shyly. He was looking all around and not giving anyone eye contact and being very sheepish.

"Of course Shippo-kun, I have been waiting for this day for years" Rin said. Kagome looked suddenly at Rin.

"Sesshomaru will not consent to this mating, or marriage. I know he's like a father to you and his blessings are very important but I do not want either of you hurt by him" Kagome said, holding onto both of her children.

"I understand Kagome. Shippo and I are destined for each other and we will not go against your wishes. But you will not see us again. We have to hide very far away from Sesshomaru-sama" She said. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see what they could do.

"If we go to Sesshomaru, we could all end up hurt. Is that what you want?" Kagome questioned.

"It's the only way for us to be safe, Sesshomaru would have to allow us" Rin argued.

"What about the pups?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yasha, take the pups back to my time and tell Mama to keep them safe. Then you grab Miroku on your way back for this marriage. Try to hurry back and meet us at the Western Palace" Kagome said.

"Oy Wench, no! You cannot handle my bastard brother. Let me shove this sword up his ass and then he'll give his blessings" Inuyasha said fiercely.

"We do not want to start a war; I have the better powers of persuasion and I can protect us with my priestess abilities. Shippo is also a strong warrior. We will go slowly on foot and maybe you can get back quickly" Kagome tried to soothe his nerves.

"Fine, give me the pups" He said, a little frustrated. He grabbed up Souta and Mayumi and ran back towards the well to return them home.

"Let us rest here tonight, then we may travel tomorrow morning at dawn" Kagome instructed. She made ramen for dinner and Rin convinced Yura to let them stay.


	10. Visiting the fatherinlaw

Visit to see Father-in-Law

"Come on Kagome, it's time to go" Shippo roused her from her bed. He had his sword in place on his hip and Rin was ready. She instructed Yura not to say a word of her disappearance.

"Do you know the way to the Western Palace?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Yes, but to get there we must pass several human villages. They will recognize my garb" Rin said worriedly.

"Change into this, that way they will not recognize you" Kagome handed Rin a pile of clothes from her backpack. Rin went over in between some trees and Shippo turned his back for modesty. Although that was his intended and fiancée, he still was not to see her nude body until after they married.

"Thank you Kagome-Chan" Rin bowed low; she was appreciative of the clothing. Although it was not fitting for one of her status. It was Kagome's old school uniform. The skirt blew around in the wind, giving Shippo a nice view of Rin's legs; he could feel his own body reacting to the sight. He had a blush spread across his face.

"Come on Shippo, we have to make it before nightfall" Kagome said, snapping his out of his thoughts. Rin stayed beside Kagome, while Shippo led the way. He was ready with his sword around his hips. The trek was slow; they had to avoid many villages because of the fact that Rin is familiar. But they made it to the Western Palace gates just around dusk.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A guard hollered. He pointed down to the small group of three. Kagome readied herself in case using her miko powers were necessary.

"It is I, Rin, hear to see Lord Sesshomaru. In my company is the Shikon Miko, Kagome, and a kitsune" Rin said back.

"Lord Sesshomaru gave no notice of your return, Rin" Another guard commented.

"Tell milord that it is of the utmost importance that I see him. And please let me in" Rin said finally, she had a firmness in her voice that left little room for argument. After much delay, the guards opened the gate, allowing the three in. Kagome was glad to have spared an argument and allowed in.

"Milord, Rin is here" squawked Jaken. Rin entered the dining hall, still dressed in Kagome's school uniform, with Kagome and Shippo trailing behind her. Sesshomaru was seated at the head of the table, with Kagura to his right.

"Remove him" Sesshomaru ordered. The guards came over to Shippo, who reached for his sword.

"Don't, you will cause them to kill you" Kagome whispered in his ear. She was not aware of all the youkai customs but she was sure that any attempt to fight back would result in death. Shippo listened to his adoptive mother and allowed them to take him away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Shippo is my intended. I have come to ask for your blessings in our marriage, and then we will depart" Rin said calmly.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow you to sully yourself with the kitsune. Demons and humans do not mate or marry. If the kitsune decides to go against this Sesshomaru's orders, then that hour will be his last" Sesshomaru threatened.

"Rin will not allow you to hurt Rin's mate! Rin loves him! Rin wants him! And if you murder him, then Rin will kill herself to make sure that she may join him in heaven" shouted Rin, tears streaming down her face. Kagome moved forward in her efforts to calm Rin but she was resistant.

"This Sesshomaru does not take orders from anyone. Kagura, take Rin to her private quarters. Miko, I suggest you leave" Sesshomaru commanded. Kagura did not hesitate to come and get Rin, who forcefully was removed from the room. But Kagome stood her ground and refused to leave.

"Rin loves my son; I know this is not the life you wanted for Rin but this is her chance at happiness. Look at how upset she was. I know you want what's best for her, as any parent would. But Rin and Shippo have to grow up and make their own decisions. I don't doubt that Rin will hurt herself if Shippo is injured by you. Talk with him, realize that he is not going to harm her, he cares for her more than you know" Kagome pleaded.

"Silence, This Sesshomaru does not need advice from the likes of you, miko" Sesshomaru hissed; he grew irritated by the disrespect. Kagura re-entered the room and was not happy.

"Talk to the boy, perhaps Kagome speaks the truth" Kagura said, her façade much like Sesshomaru's.

"Hn" Sesshomaru finally agreed, and he leaned back a little in his chair. Kagura motioned for the guards to remove Kagome and bring in Shippo.

"Kitsune, you wish to mate with this Sesshomaru's ward. Why?" He demanded.

"I love her, Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo answered as if that was enough to get by.

"Demons cannot love" Sesshomaru insisted.

"I was raised as a human. Inuyasha taught me the youkai customs and how to be a good provider and warrior, but Kagome raised me as a human child" Shippo countered.

"She made you weak, too weak for Rin" Sesshomaru decided.

"I am not weak; I am one of the stronger demons in Inuyasha's village. I've sparred with him many times and it was a draw. I am not able to best him but I am almost his equal" Shippo puffed out his chest.

"There is no pride in being one's equal. To surpass him would be an accomplishment. The hanyou is also weak, he is not a good able of strength" Sesshomaru added.

"My father is very strong, being a hanyou has not taken away from him as a demon or as a person" Shippo disagreed. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at this.

"Let us go to the dojo, this Sesshomaru wants to see the strength you speak of. Rin, miko, you may enter" Sesshomaru called out. Kagome and Rin ran through the doors to stand be the side of Shippo.

"You will not spar" Kagome said firmly. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what he will do in his domain" He said.

"I am the Shikon miko, and my powers can withstands yours. If you try to attack my son, I will purify you without mercy. I will not allow him to be murdered" Kagome argued. Sesshomaru began to move his wrist and in an instant Kagome erected a barrier over herself, Shippo and Rin.

"This Sesshomaru commands you to remove that barrier, miko" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Not until you give me your word that you will not physically fight with my son" Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru is not making compromises. Remove the barrier" He repeated. Kagome refused to let her barrier. Rin stepped out from its protection.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, do not harm Shippo-kun. Rin loves him and wishes to mate and marry him. Why would you allow me that, milord?" Rin asked.

"This Sesshomaru feels the kitsune is not a worthy match of someone of your stature" Sesshomaru answered. It was rare for Sess to answer someone when they asked him something.

"Then I give up my title as your ward, I am just a citizen of the Western Lands. Now we are equals" Rin said satisfied.

"This Sesshomaru does not grant your request to relinquish your title" Sess said firmly.

"They are of equal stature. Rin is your ward, and you are ruler of the Western Lands. Shippo is Inuyasha's adoptive son, and he is prince of the Western Lands. They are both of royal status" Kagome pieced it together. Inuyasha never accepted his place on the Western lands but they were still his.

"See Sesshomaru-sama, we are equal now. Please allow Rin this one happiness" Rin pleaded.

~Cliffy~


	11. The Wedding of a Lifetime

Thank you Shadows-Rose 99 for your review. I know it's been a month and a half since I last updated this story but I felt like no one was interested and no one cared enough so I was going to discontinue it forever. But Shadows-Rose99 reminded me that there are people out there that want a conclusion so this is it.

This chapter is dedicated to Shadows-Rose99 for their review.

Wedding of a Lifetime

"How can one be sure that the kitsune will bring you happiness, Rin? It has been several summers since you've last seen him" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome released her barrier, still on edge.

"I am sure because I never lost home. That promise we made seven years ago has not changed. We both kept up our end of the bargain and we are ready to enjoy the prize that comes with it. I want Shippo, and he wants me" Rin said firmly.

"To mate a demon, will be a disgrace to you and to the Western lands. Humans will consider you a demon's whore, and demonesses will attempt to harm you for taking an available demon from them. Do you wish for that type of life?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I care not of the demonesses, or of what the humans think. My heart knows what it wants, and that's all that matters" Rin said.

"No priest will marry either of you. So it is a moot point" Sesshomaru said finally.

"Miroku-sama will" Shippo added in. Kagome thought about what he said and he was right.

"If this monk agrees to the ceremony, then we will throw the wedding here. Get the priest here by tomorrow at sundown" Kagura said, and Sesshomaru was less than pleased about it. Rin couldn't believe she finally won against her father figure.

"There is much for the kitsune and Rin to prepare for" Sesshomaru said.

"We must pick out flowers for your wedding, and prepare you for the mating as well" Kagome said to Rin.

"Prepare for the mating? But I thought…." She stammered.

"He needs to scent mark you, let everyone know that you are his intended, because a wedding means nothing in the demon society" Kagome answered her unspoken question.

"Scent mark her?" Shippo questioned.

"Did the hanyou teach you nothing?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"We weren't exactly sure if you were going to consent to the process, so we hadn't gotten that far into thinking" Kagome answered for him.

"I'll assist the kitsune then, this Sesshomaru does not want any mistakes" Sesshomaru announced. Shippo's eyes widened with fear.

"He will not harm you Shippo, my mate is very honorable" Kagura reassured him.

"May I use Ah-Uh to travel? I need to find the priest" Kagome asked.

"Of course, servant, take the priestess to the stables and allow her access to Ah-Uh" Kagura said with the flick of a wrist. Kagome left the dining hall. Before she could even get off into the air, Inuyasha saw her.

"Ay, Kagome! Where are you going?" He shouted.

"To find Miroku for the wedding, I was sure you wouldn't have him with you" Kagome replied.

"Where's the runt and brat?" He asked.

"With Sesshomaru and Kagura" She said, taking off on Ah-Uh to find Miroku and Sango.

"The kitsune needs to scent mark Rin soon, if your mate finds this priest, then the marriage is on for tomorrow" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"She'll find Miroku alright, it'll only take her a few hours. How are you going to get everything set up by tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru, assist the pup" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Feh. Bastard" He grumbled as he left to find Shippo. Shippo was with Rin in her room.

"Shippo-kun, I am happy Sesshomaru-sama agreed to our marriage. Isn't it fantastic?" Rin exclaimed. She was twirling around the room, admiring the fabrics laid out. The servants found a seamstress in town to make her a wedding kimono for her upcoming special day.

"Must you wear red?" Shippo asked.

"Well of course, I am royalty" Rin said like it was obvious.

"Do I have to wear red too?" He asked, curiously.

"I suppose so, you must have Sesshomaru-sama" Rin said casually, shrugging out of her outer kimono to wrap some fabric around her. Her thin under kimono was very light and see through.

"Rin…I don't think you should be trying on clothes while I'm in the room" murmured Shippo.

"Hey Shippo" Inuyasha called out. Shippo grabbed the kimono off the floor and draped it around Rin's shoulders.

"Have you tried scent marking Rin yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin isn't properly dressed" Shippo blurted.

"That's fine runt, I'm not trying to look at your intended. It'll probably be easier now that she's half clothed. Just touch her a lot and your scent will rub off on her. That's how it worked for me and Kags. I'll give you two some privacy" He teased, and they both went red.

"You want me to scent mark you now or…?" Shippo asked.

"Yes" Rin whispered, turning around and letting the kimono fall off of her. She kept her light layer on. Shippo hugged her tightly, his hands high up on her back and his head nuzzling his neck. He wasn't sure how long to stay that way, but he definitely wanted his scent transferred onto her. She smelt so much like Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that is enough" Sesshomaru came into her room. Rin turned away and tried to properly cover herself while Shippo faced Sesshomaru.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I'll leave now" Shippo started to leave but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Come pup, we have much to discuss" He said calmly. He guided Sesshomaru to the bath house and had him sit in a chair.

"File down his nails, servant" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Um..May I ask why?" Shippo asked.

"You wouldn't want to scratch her with your claws now would you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wouldn't" Shippo exclaimed.

"You never know, sometimes your inner beast will pop out while you're mating and she's too fragile to handle that roughness" Inuyasha said blushing.

"Did you hurt Mama that way?" Shippo asked.

"Mind your business pup, this isn't about me" Inuyasha barked.

"What about Rin? Is she gonna be ok?" Shippo asked.

"She will, it doesn't hurt the girl too much. Just be gentle" Inuyasha insisted.

"Kagura is speaking to this Sesshomaru's ward now, hopefully all her questions will be answered. Prepare yourself kitsune, a seamstress will be here soon for your measurements" Sesshomaru left the two alone in the bath house.

"How are you feeling Rin?" Kagura asked.

"Nervous, and excited" Rin answered.

"Are you ready to be married?" Kagura pressed.

"Of course, I've been waiting for this day for seven summers. I only hope everything will be ready on time for the wedding. Will the wedding clothes be ready by tomorrow? There's so many to make" Rin asked.

"Of course, we have several demonesses working on your kimono, and Kagome's. We also have the priest on his way, the visitors have been notified, and the chefs are working on the dinner for the afterward celebration. Have you decided what jewelry of mine you wish to wear?" Kagura asked.

"I can't wear anything of yours Kagura-sama, honestly it's only fit for the lady of the west" Rin answered.

"This is your special day Rin, and you are to be treated as a princess. I will find you something myself" Kagura insisted.

"Time for dinner, we wouldn't want you to sleep on an empty stomach" Kagura said.

"May I have it in my room with Shippo? I really want to speak with him" Rin asked. It was a very surprising request because she always ate with the rest of the household at the table.

"Shippo has a lot to prepare for, I am not sure if he'll be able to make it. But I will let the chefs know and offer Shippo the invitation" Kagura reassured her, leaving the room. Rin sat comfortably on her bed, hoping everything would work out.

"Rin would like to stay in her room tonight for dinner, if that's alright with you, milord" Kagura said.

"Is she feeling alright?" Shippo asked, already concerned.

"Yes, of course. There's just so much to prepare and so little time" Kagura answered.

"This Sesshomaru understands, she may stay there" Sesshomaru agreed.

"I'm back" Kagome announced, with Miroku in tow. He was dressed in his traditional priest garb.

"Thank goodness, Miroku. We only have another 12 hours until the wedding" Shippo cheered.

"After dinner let us go to bed early, we have much to do tomorrow" Kagura advised.

"Yeah we probably should. Are there enough rooms for all of us to stay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes of course, the other visitors won't arrive until the morning" Kagura answered, and they went about the rest of their evening plans quietly.

The Next Morning

"Good morning Rin, it's time to get dressed. The guests are starting to arrive" Kagura and Kagome woke her up.

"Who's here so far?" Rin asked.

"Kouga and his wolf tribe, some of the other lords as well. They are waiting for you" Kagome said softly. Kagura held out the kimono for Rin to wear. It was red, with white flowers all on it. It was formal, long, and beautiful.

"It looks so pretty" Rin admired it.

"It'd look even better on you" Kagura hinted, there wasn't much time left before the wedding start. The servants helped Rin into her very heavy formal wedding kimono, and wooden shoes. Her hair was done up in a high bun and a royal red clip placed in her hair.

"I found you this, I'm not sure if it was something you wanted or not" Kagura showed her a beautiful silver band.

"It's lovely, where did you get it?" Rin asked, placing it on her right ring finger.

"It was the first thing I purchased when I was freed from Naraku, something that was mine" Kagura answered, the memories bringing tears to her eyes.

"I appreciate this" Rin said fiercely, hugging Kagura for the first time.

"You're welcome Rin, I think Kagome has something for you as well" Kagura said, allowing Kagome to step in between them.

"I have modern day make up to help bring emphasis to your beauty. I'll put it on for you" Kagome made up her face with foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and lip stick. She truly looked like something out of a magazine.

"Let us see if Shippo is ready, wait here" Kagura said, leaving with Kagome to check on the wedding. Shippo was already dressed and waiting in his own room. Very nervous.

"She's done, let's start the ceremony" Kagome announced. Inuyasha and Kagome got into the waiting area with all the other guests. Miroku stood in front with Shippo to his left in front of him. Sesshomaru and Kagura were also besides Shippo. And Rin walked gracefully down the aisle to her husband, her royal family, and the priest to marry them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage between this woman, and this demon" Miroku started.

"Do we have the blessing of the royal leaders?" Miroku asked.

"This Sesshomaru blesses the kitsune, Shippo, and his ward, Rin, on their wedding date" Sesshomaru said.

"I also bless Shippo and Rin on this day" Kagura chirped in. With the blessings out of the way, they proceeded with the wedding.

"Do you, Rin, take Shippo as your lawful wedded husband?" Miroku asked.

"I do" She said smiling.

"And do you Shippo take Rin as your lawful wedded husband?" Miroku asked.

"I do" He repeated.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The crowd and Miroku clapped for them and waited for their romantic kiss. Instead it was a simple peck on the lips.

"So shy the newlywed couple" teased Miroku.

"Let's eat" said Inuyasha, as everyone scattered around.

"Congrats you guys on the wedding. I can't believe my baby is all grown up" Kagome said, tears in her eyes.

"Mama" Shippo said, embarrassed.

"Keh. Pup, you know how Kagome is" Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned at him as she held onto her son.

"Well I know today is extra special because now with the wedding over, you are free to engage in more fun activities, if you know what I mean" Miroku teased.

"Ugh Miroku, don't be such a lecher" Shippo moaned.

"I am excited for today, it's something I've wanted for awhile Shippo-kun" Rin spoke softly, she kept her head down because she was blushing so hard. Shippo grabbed onto her hand and they walked off towards the bedroom.

"I can't believe he's going to have a family of his own" Kagome said, still crying.

"It's about time! That way we can have privacy in the hut" Inuyasha laughed.

~End of Epilogue~

For all those 16 and older readers, I have a one shot lemon which is the Mature scene of the consummation of Rin and Shippo's marriage. It's up now!


End file.
